Autumn's Star
by dealwithfire
Summary: With her entire world changing, Hermione suddenly disappeared from all thoughts. In truth she was right there, as her animagi form. But would anyone realize, no. Who should care? Everyone she loved gone or didn't care about her. HGSS eventually
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone, here is a new story I have been working on for a while. I don't know if I will write more, I need some inspiration, such as knowing people actually want to read my story and that they like it. The more reviews I get, the more willing I will be to write more. So read and review if you want more of my story. R&R!  
Jetta**

Hermione packed her bags and slowly walked downstairs into the living room. Today was when she had to leave, the house was sold and everything was packed. Her parents had died one month ago and since Hermione didn't have the money to pay for the house, she sold it. Hermione shrunk her bag and everything of hers to fit in her pocket, then sealed her pocket so nothing could fall out. Hermione left the house and apparated to Diagon Alley. It was already close to ten at night, but she didn't care. Hermione walked along the streets to see if there was any place to stay for the night. It was the night of the full moon. Hermione was suppose to be in school tomorrow, but she wasn't going to go anyway. With everything that she went through, Hermione felt that going to school her last year wasn't important anymore. She had stopped learning from the teachers around her forth year, Hermione just knew everything they were teaching her.

Asshe thought, everywhere was closed. Hermione thought for a second, before coming to a decision. She was going to transform into her animagus form. Two years ago, Hermione had been in Germany with her parents and she had found her pen pal, a young Wizard named Tyler. Tyler had tought her over the summer to change into an animagus. One nice thing about learning to change in Germany was that she didn't have to register. No one except Tyler, and her parents, when they were alive, knew about her form.

Hermione walked over to a secluded corner and transformed. The cat-Hermione was black, excepted that over her right eye was a bright red star with her eye as the center. Also above her left hind leg, was a bright red moon. Tyler that thought is was interesting, because she didn't look like a regular cat, rather a magical one.

Hermione silently walked along the street, until she came to the end. She closed her eye and breathed in the air. It smelled of rain, but then there was another smell. One she recognized, it was coming from Knockturn Alley. The curiosity of the cat kicked in, and Hermione ran down the Alley. She stopped when she saw some people in black robes near one of the stores. She read the name, Ghosts of Death. As soon someof the people opened the door to go in, Hermione slipped into the door and hid under one of the tables.

Soon, Hermione realized just where her curiosity had lead her, a deatheater meeting.

Hermione curled up on the floor and listened as the meeting started. Soon, though, there were to many people by that table and Hermione was afraid of being stepped upon. She ran quickly from that table, to the fireplace. She hid behind a stack of logs near it. Hermione watched as all the deatheaters got seated and looked towards the fireplace. Suddenly, there was a pop and a man with a long robe and a white face with glowing red eyes and no hair, appeared no more than two feet away from where Hermione hid.

If Hermione had been human, she would have paled, but Hermione just sat quietly and waited.

"Welcome all my deatheaters." Voldemort said. "I want all of you to keep on watch and listen for anything having to do with Dumbledore or the Order of the Phoenix…" Just as he said that, Hermione hissed, she couldn't help it. As soon as it happened Hermione regretted it, because Voldemort turned around and saw her.

"A cat." He said and walked towards her. Hermione did the only thing she could do at the moment, she ran. Hermione ran over to a table and hid behind one of the black robes of the people. "Snape, get the cat." Voldemort hissed at a man.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a hand close around her body and lift her off the ground. Hermione struggled, but the hand just tightened around her. The hand set her on the table, and Voldemort was right infront of her, looking at her. His eyes made her freeze.

"Does anyone recognize this cat?" He asked the group of deatheaters. Everyone stayed silent, so he assumed the answer no. "Now what should we do with this cat?" He puzzeled, more to himself, than anyone else. "This cat has to be a kneezle, as the markings aren't any of a plan cat, but of magic. I have never seen anything as magnificent as this cat, with the red moon and star on the black body. But this cat could be a spy, and we can only do one thing with spies." Voldemort turned to look back at her. He pulled out his wand, and Hermione knew what was going to happen to her. Curiosity killed the cat was the muggles saying she knew very well. Never did she know it to happen to a magical cat though, especially her. Curiostiy kill the cat indead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok everybody, sorry for the huge wait, but here is the next part and I hope you like it a lot. I know that Snape is out of Character, but Ive decided that hes only in character when there are students around, so yep. Well Ill be posting more this holiday or even more today, depends on the number of reviews as to how soon i post again. READ AND REVIEW!!!**

* * *

"Crucio." Voldemort snarled at the cat on the table. The cat fell and started to shake and move. After about a minute, he realized the curse on the cat and looked down at the form. He then said another spell that no one caught and the cat glowed white for a moment before it went away. "The cat is not dead yet, but we shall just let it die slowly and painfully." He said and continued the meeting. About ten minutes later, the meeting ended and Voldemort apparated away, along with most of the deatheaters. One stayed behind and looked at the cat in front of him.

He reached out and felt for the heart of the animal, finding it, he could feel it still beating. It was his fault that the animal was hurt, he is the one that had picked it off the ground and He picked up the cat and cradled it in his arm, before apparating away.

Severus stood at the gates of Hogwarts. He took one look down to the black cat in his arm, before walking through it and up to the school. He took off his mask and hid it in his pocket. He hurried through the doors and up to Dumbledore's office, he knew that Dumbledore would want to hear all about the meeting, and perhaps he could help with the cat.

Severus stopped at the statue, said the password and hurried up the stairs. He knocked lightly and heard 'enter'. He walked in and found Dumbledore and McGonagall to be waiting for him.

"Severus how was the meeting?" Dumbledore asked, smiling and waving his arm at the chair in front of his desk. Snape moved his arm with the cat on it closer to him, hoping to hid her, he didn't know how, but he knew it was a female cat, from view of the others.

"It was interesting to say the least. The dark lord is planning to have all the deatheaters listening and watching for you or any of the order. He also found a cat watching him at the beginning of the meeting. He decided she was a spy, a kneezle spy, and he used the Cruciatus curse on her." Severus said, and moved his arm so they could see the cat he was carrying.

Both Dumbledore and McGonagall stood. Dumbledore moved forward and set both his hands on the cat's body. Slowly he whispered a spell, and a glowing green light came from both his hands. AS the light died down, he moved away from Severus and sat back down. Severus followed his lead and sat down too, being careful with the cat. Everyone's eyes were on the cat, and suddenly they saw her begin to move.

Hermione felt weird, she felt herself laying on something soft and warm, and then two hands touched her aching body. Suddenly great warmth came from the hands and her body felt better from what happened earlier. Hermione assumed a person was holding her, because she felt what ever she was laying on move and then stop, as if sitting down.

Hermione slowly started to move, to get up. She opened her eyes to see black robes. Panic filled her as she figured she would be on the arm of a deatheater, since she had been at a deatheater meeting. She slowly sat up, to look around her. She was at Hogwarts! Hermione turned around frantically, to see Dumbledore and Snape looking at her. But then who held her? Hermione turned to look up at the person who she was sitting on, Snape.

Then the memory of when she had ran from Voldemort came back. He had said for Snape to get her. Hermione looked into his eyes, he was looking into hers. Hermione backed away from Snape, falling off the chair. She got up quickly and ran over to a corner of the room. No one came over to get her, but they began to talk.

"She is scared of me." Severus said sadly as the cat ran away from him, hiding in a corner.

"Severus, it's not you. She is probably just scared because she woke up in an unusual place. But I must say, she is a beautiful cat. Never have I seen a cat like her." McGonagall said, intrigued by the cat.

Hermione listened to what McGonagall said, and found it to be true. She wasn't at all scared of Snape, just that she had found herself at Hogwarts. Slowly Hermione wondered if she would be able to talk to McGonagall if she transformed into a cat. Suddenly Hermione remembered that she wasn't a cat, an animagus. She tried to transform back, but it didn't work. Panic filled her again and she ran from the corner. She ran over to where McGonagall was sitting. She pawed at her robe, trying to get her attention.

Everyone had watched as the cat ran to McGonagall after she seemed to be frightened. She then began to paw at McGonagall's robes.

McGonagall didn't seem to understand why Hermione was pawing at her, so she looked at Dumbledore and meowed a few times. Her meows came more desperate as she realized that they might not understand her.

"Minerva, I think she wants to talk to you." Dumbledore said and watched as the cat nodded her head fast. McGonagall realized what Dumbledore meant and she transformed into her cat form.

'McGonagall, please help me.' She head the cat say.

'You know me?' McGonagall questioned.

'Yes…. But I can't tell you how I know all of you. There is something wrong with me. I can't tell you my name or anything!' The cat said desperately. 'Please you have to help me!' The cat said finally, in a voice barely above a whisper, but it was defiantly a whimper. McGonagall said something that she had never seen any other cat do before, she saw a tear fall from the eye with the red star.

McGonagall was almost a little frightened, as she quickly changed back. "Albus, she needs out help. She can't even tell me her name or anything about her or how she knows who we all are." McGonagall said, sitting down, taking one last look at the cat. Suddenly the cat leaped from where she sat to near one of the couches. She began to look under the couch, but it was to dark for to see anything. Suddenly there was a strange meow and a light suddenly showed from her paw.

"She's magical!" McGonagall suddenly yelled. Hermione turned back to look at her and something caught her eye. Hermione slowly creped over to where Snape was sitting. She sat down a few inches from him, before laying down closer to the floor. Then all of a sudden she pounced on his robe, his leg in fact. What she had seen was that she had seen his robe move, he had moved his leg.

Snape had seen her pounce, and then suddenly he felt his leg being attacked. "No you don't." He said and picked her up.

Hermione squirmed a bit when he picked her up, but he was gentle. Severus set Hermione on his lap and she looked up at him. She walked a bit closer to his chest, before she raised her paw and hit him. Then she curled up on is knee.

The last thing Severus ever thought that a cat would do was hit him, which this cat just did. McGonagall and Dumbledore chuckled at this before McGonagall spoke.

"She didn't like you picking her up." She said and Dumbledore agreed. Without thinking what he was doing, Severus began to pet her. The feeling of the soft fur against his fingers felt nice to him. "Albus, what are we going to do with her?" McGonagall asked.

"I think we should keep her here until we hear something about someone looking for her. I mean, we don't want anyone to get their hands on her, as she is a magical cat. I think that she be allowed to wander Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. Both McGonagall and Severus agreed. "And I think she should stay with Severus at night." He said. Severus glared at Dumbledore, but didn't say anything about it.

"What should we call her?" McGonagall suddenly said.

"Autumn." Severus said, looking down at the black cat curled up on his leg. He felt something special towards the cat.

"That sounds like a good idea." Dumbledore said, smiling at Severus as he stroked the cat's fur.

"I should probably get to bed soon." Severus said and stopped petting Hermione. She stood and jumped off his leg, before going to wait by the door. Severus followed her to the door, but before he got there, he saw her put her paw on the door and then push the door open.

Hermione hurried down the steps and hid by the wall. Severus walked down the stairs and looked into the hallway, wondering where Autumn had gotten, when his leg was attacked again. He looked down to see the black cat attacking his leg, before running off down the hallway. He had to run after her to keep up.

Severus found it odd, because Autumn had led him down into the dungeons and stopped at the classroom door, waiting for him to lead her farther into the dungeons. "Don't know where to go now, Autumn?" He asked her. She glared her eyes a bit and waited for him to lead her farther in. Severus smirked at the cat; she really did understand him. He led her a little farther down the hallway to a black door. He put his hand on it and the door opened. He held it open for Autumn to go into it. She hurried inside, but stopped not to far in.

Hermione had never thought that Severus' chambers would look like this. It was a dark blue colour for the walls. It had a fireplace in one corner, surrounded by a couch and two comfortable looking chairs, all in black. There was a small table off to the right with two chairs at it. There was a desk in the left corner and all the other walls were covered in bookshelves except for where a door was. Hermione couldn't help herself, even as a cat. She hurried over to one of the bookshelves and started to read all the titles of the books he had. Surprisingly, he had many muggle books of which she had read.

Severus watched with interest as Autumn ran around the room, looking at the books he had. Something about the way she looked at all the books, reminded him of someone, but he couldn't think of whom. He walked over to the other door, opening it to be a bedroom, his bedroom.

When Hermione heard the door open, she looked up from the book she was looking at to see the other door being open by Severus. She walked over to where he was and looked into the room. Perhaps it was just because she was a cat, but he had the largest bed she had ever seen. Hermione entered the room to find that it looked pretty much like the living room. Suddenly Hermione was being lifted up off the ground by Severus' strong hands.

Severus set Autumn on the bed and watched as she walked around it, before deciding to sit on the left side. He smiled at her; she had chosen the side he didn't sleep on. "You are welcome to sleep on the bed." He said to her, before he went into the bathroom. He returned less than ten minutes later, his black hair still wet and him in a pair of loose black pants and no shirt.

Hermione laughed on the inside, because she had to agree with Lavender now, Severus was pretty hot. Hermione stood up and walked over to where he had sat down on the bed. Suddenly Hermione had an idea.

Severus sat down on the bed and suddenly he felt a paw set on his right side of his back. He turned around but there wasn't anyone there. He turned back around to face in front of him, when he left a paw on his left side of his back. 'So this is how she is?' He said to himself. He turned around to his right, but no one was there. The faced forward again and felt the paw again, on his right. He turned to his right and there she was, just sitting there.

Severus reached out for her, and caught Autumn before she had a chance to run. "You think you are funny don't you?" He asked as he held her. He set her on his legs and bent is head to look at her better.

Hermione noticed that is hair fell in front of his face, and as curious as the cat inside Hermione was, she reached out and batted it with her paw. "You cat! You never stop finding something entertaining to do, do you?" He asked her, probably not expecting an answer, but Hermione nodded her head.

Severus was surprised she nodded her head. "Let's get some sleep. The students come tomorrow and I am going to make sure that if I suffer having to stand them, then so do you. Just because you're a cat, doesn't mean that you can't help. You understand perfectly what I am saying and what everyone else says, so you shall have to help. You could even help me in Potion classes, although I'm not sure what you could help with." He said as he laid down, bringing her down with him, before setting her on the bed beside him. He set his head on the pillow and looked at her.

Something inside Hermione pushed her to do it, she couldn't help it. Hermione moved to him and rubbed against his chest as she purred. Finally she laid down right next to him. Surprisingly, he didn't move away. Soon she could tell his breathing had gone slower, as he fell into a deep sleep. Soon enough, she fell asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey yall, here's another chapter. Sorry I havent been posting much, i will start more now though. Well I know this is a short chapter, but hopefully I can post more soon, since I'm still writing this story currently. Well tell me how yall like it!!! READ AND REVIEW

* * *

When Severus woke, he oddly felt cold. He opened his eyes and realized why, Autumn wasn't against his chest anymore. He slowly got up and looked around the room. Autumn wasn't in here either, but the door was slightly a jar. As quietly as he could, he walked out of the room and saw something so amazing. Autumn was sitting on the floor surrounded by books while she looked to be reading one. Severus just stood there watching her.

Hermione had woken early, like at five or something close to that. She had never been able to sleep very long. So, when she woke up, she couldn't figure what to do except read. She quietly snuck of the bed and hurried out of the room. Once in the living room, Hermione walked around the bookshelves, before pulling one out. Hermione had read that one in only half and hour or so, so she pulled out another, and another. The process went by for six hours, before Severus awoke.

Hermione hadn't realized he was awake and watching her, till she felt like someone was watching her. When she saw that he was watching her, she quickly got up and, with the help of magic, put all the books back except the one she was using. She would levitate the books to their original spots, before she hid behind the couch.

Severus saw what she was doing and was absolutely astounded. Never had he seen an animal do this before, levitate books, well anything for that matter. "Autumn, come out. There is nothing to be worried about." She said as he sat on the couch. Slowly, Autumn creped out from where she was hiding and moved to where he sat. "We only an hour before the students get here, so lets get ready." He said.

Severus quickly changed into his usual clothing, before going to see what Autumn was up too. But when he walked out of his room, there was no cat to be seen. "Autumn?" he asked, not worried about her, just curious. Then he heard a meow to his left and saw her peeking her head in the door, as it stood ajar. He followed her out and followed her to the great hall. He had to admit that she knew where she was going pretty well. Maybe she had been a pet of one of the students. It never even crossed his mind that this could be a student.

"Good morning, Severus." Dumbledore greeted when he walked into the great hall. "How was your night with Autumn?" he asked, smiling to himself.

"It was fine Albus, although she is a remarkable cat. I woke up earlier to find her reading a book, with books all around her. Then when she saw me, she quickly cleaned up the books by levitating them to their rightful spot." He said and sat down in his seat. He watched as Autumn walked around the hall, looking every where. Finally she walked up to the table and over to McGonagall. McGonagall set a bowl of milk on the ground for her.

"I guess we should introduce her to the rest of the staff. And probably the students too. To make sure they treat her with respect and probably not upset her too much. We don't know what power she does hold." Dumbledore said and introduced Autumn to the staff. Everyone was very intrigued by her, her look. He also explained about her ability to do magic, mainly as a warning.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey yall, thanks for the reviews!!! Well here's another chapter. It may take me a little longer to update again, just cuz i need to finish writing the next set, but I should have it up either this weekend or by the beginning of next week. READ AND REVIEW!!!

* * *

Finally it was noon and the first of the students had begun to arrive. Severus sat in his seat, while Hermione sat by the podium where Dumbledore would make his speech later. Hermione found it very interesting to see things from a cat's point of view. Everything was so big! Hermione watched as the students started to sit down. It would be an hour until the feast would start, leaving her plenty of time to go see everyone.

Hermione hurried from the podium, making her way to the Gryffindor table. She hid underneath it and made her way to see Harry and Ron. The boys were sitting with Lavender, Neville, and Ginny. Hermione quickly jumped up onto the set, next to Harry, before purring.

Harry jumped as he heard a sound. He turned to find a black cat, with a red star over the right eye, looking at him. She was sitting on the bench as if she was his equal. "Hello there." Harry said and petted her head. Hermione purred quickly before looking at everyone else. "I wonder who's cat this is?" Harry asked the rest. Just at that moment, McGonagall came up to them.

"Hello Mr. Potter. I see you have met Autumn." She said, and smiled at them.

"Autumn? Is she your cat?" Ron asked, everyone was listening in too. The cat made them very curious.

"No, she really isn't anyone's cat. She was hurt and we took her in. I guess she would be Hogwarts' cat. Dumbledore will say more when the feast begins." She said and walked away. Hermione regarded Harry and the others one last time, before following McGonagall. Hermione stopped next to the podium and waited.

Hermione didn't have to wait long, as ten minutes later, the sorting began; seven Gryffindors, 8 hufflepuffs, 9 ravenclaws, and 8 Slytherins. Dumbledore stood and walked up to the podium, taking one look at the cat sitting beside him.

"Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts. As usual I have a few rules to make known to all. The Forbidden forest is off limits to all students and there are a few more items banned, of which a list can be foundd on the door of Mr. Filch's office. I would like to welcome Professor Lupin back, as Defense against Dark Arts Teacher. And lastly I would like to introduce you to Autumn." All the students, except a few, looked around trying to find a girl or someone. "Autumn is the cat." He said and some in the hall broke out in laughter. "Autumn is the Hogwarts' cat, so I would like all of you to treat her well, and if you don't I shall find out. I would also like to warn you that she does have magic of her own, of which we are unsure of the extent to her powers. If she becomes mad or irritated at you, you shall know it. Now that all of that is said, Enjoy the Feast." With that, Dumbledore sat down and the tables filled with food.

Hermione went over to where Severus was and pawed at his robes, getting his attention. He took a piece of chicken off his plate and gave it to her. Hermione was happy with the food offer. She quickly ate it before going to see a few other teachers in the hall. It felt wonderful to have the freedom to go where she wanted, but she missed being with Harry and Ron.

Hermione decided that a practical joke on the Slytherins wouldn't hurt too much though. Hermione ran under the Slytherin table and made her way towards Malfoy and his friends. She used a little magic of hers to tie their shoe laces together; Malfoy, Goyle, Pansy, and a few others she couldn't tell who. Then she made her way back to the heads table, and sat by the podium, waiting until the feast ended.

It seemed as if the feast would last forever, never in her life had Hermione been so bored. When you really wanted something to happen, time seemed too past slower than a turtle. Finally the feast came to an end. Hermione looked over to where Malfoy and his friends were. They were some of the first ones to stand up. Suddenly, the group fell to the ground, all of them almost at the same time.

Hermione watched quickly, before she heard her name called. "Autumn, come here." Hermione turned around and went over to Severus. "Did you do that?" He asked her. Slowly Hermione nodded her head. "Nice job."


End file.
